Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar (Act 2 onward) |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Bethany Hawke (Twin sister) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Carver Hawke is Hawke's brash younger brother aged 18 years at the start of the game, and Bethany's fraternal twin. Carver is a warrior who specializes in Two-Handed weaponry. After the death of Malcolm Hawke in 9:27, Carver signed up for military service, and fought in the Battle of Ostagar. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skin tones will result in the light-skinned version of Carver, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Carver will have black hair. Involvement Friendship and rivalry Carver is very prideful and takes value in proving his worth to his family and comrades. Aggressive behavior impresses Carver, he is also a pro-Chantry supporter and supporting the Chantry's actions impresses Carver. Carver despises being inferior to his sibling, selecting dialogue that makes Hawke "selfless" will make him dislike Hawke with the sole exception of family matters. He also does not approve of pro-mage options that try to be merciful to mages. Quests Prologue Act 1 Mark of the Assassin Gear An upgrade for Carver's companion armor, Fereldan Man-at-Arms Issue, is available in Act 1: , in the Estate Vault during the Birthright quest. (scales 10% of armor value) Carver specific gear , Carver's initial weapon , requires Warrior Item Pack 1 DLC. , requires Legacy. , requires Warrior Item Pack 2. , requires Mark of the Assassin. If Carver becomes a Grey Warden and re-joins Hawke's party during The Last Straw in Act 3 (or for the DLC), he will wear Plate of the Warden-Ensign with the Grey Warden insignia on its chest, and use In both cases, the three previously unused armor upgrade slots will appear to be filled in Carver's inventory screen icon, providing: , , and . These do not need to be found, and are actually regular armor stats. The two swords have identical appearances and damage, but differ in stats. }} Ability tree (from Act 2) Quotes * (Defending his mother from an ogre) "You soulless bastards!" * (After learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault) "What kind of daft bastard leaves that behind?" * (To Fenris after he realizes Hawke is a mage) "If you've got a problem with my brother/sister, you've got a problem with me." * "It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." * (After joining a male Hawke in Act 3) "The Hawke brothers together again just like old times." Dialogue * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar! (alternatively, if Hawke is a mage and unable to serve in the king's army) * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! * Varric: (About Anso ) "Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." * Carver: "I'd pay to see that." * Carver: Varric. * Varric: Carver. * Carver: Still think you're helping while burying us in debt to your brother? * Varric: Still riding side-saddle while bitching at your betters? * Carver: Drinks later? * Varric: Never miss 'em. Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * In the Xbox Official Magazine, he was incorrectly named Cooper.Official Xbox Magazine March 2011, Issue 120 Page 15. Retrieved 2011-02-11 * In Act 1, Hawke will receive a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Lothering named Peaches. If Hawke is male, Peaches will have an obvious crush on him which Carver clearly disapproves of, as he refused to introduce them. If Hawke is female, the letter makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. Which would make him 19 at Act 1, 22 at Act 2, and 25 at Act 3. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family History", Carver will find out that his namesake was a templar who had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. * In the Dragon Age II Demo, Carver is wearing the armor of the Kirkwall City Guard during the expanded intro if he is present during it, despite the fact that he never wears it in the game. When Varric amends his story, Carver will be wearing his normal outfit. * During Act 1, if you take Carver to talk to the Arishok he will sometimes say "we only had one Qunari in Lothering but that was enough", referring to Sten in Dragon Age: Origins. *In Dead Space (a game also published by EA) there is a character called John Carver. Like Carver, John also has a shaky relationship with the game's protagonist. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/John_Carver#Trivia *During Isabela/Carver and Merril/Carver conversations, it is hinted that he may like Merril in a Romantic way. Gallery Carver55.png|Close up of Carver Carver23.png|Carver in Plate of the Warden-Ensign Armour looking at a Darkspawn corpse Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Carver's appearance varies with Hawke's facial preset and skin tone. Templar.jpg|Carver in Templar regalia Carver ATDR Templar.png|Encountering Carver for the first time as a Templar See also , the letter Carver sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Companions Category:Temporary companions Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars